The Colors That Burn
by Spicers Apple
Summary: RATING NOW M for many, many sexy times. Iggy tries to improve his color-feeling abilities alone in his room, and ends up getting turned on in the process. Too bad EVERYONE was spying on him and decide to get involved. Iggy Solo, IggyxLITERALLY EVERYONE!
1. Chapter 1

I only got into this series this year, reading through all the books in school. Currently I'm on the 4th book. Also I only read through the books once each and don't have them on hand to check for any inaccuracies. Right now I just got to the part today where Iggy learns about his new ability to feel colors and HAD to write a story about it, so if there is any misnomers then please don't hesitate to put corrections in a review or a private message and I'll be happy to update the story with them :D. Thanks and enjoy reading!

.

Iggy lay in bed, contemplating. He was staring with his blank, blue eyes at the ceiling, though not _really _looking at it... not that he could. He touched his hair. Yellow. He touched his face. White. He sighed in relief. Good. His color-reading ability finally was back to normal after what seemed like ages. He drew in a deep breath, steadying himself again for the possibility of the reoccuring onslaught of colors that scrambled his brain for the last ten minutes. A look of concentration wrought his delicate face as he calmly touched his fingertips to the outside layer of his hair. "Yellow." He tentatively dipped his fingers farther into his tresses, slightly worried he would go too far at once with eagerness and screw up his pseudo vision again. The color immediately changed in the frontal lobes of his brain, not distinguishing the varying shades of his hair dye.

"Black." Iggy sighed silently, sad that he hasn't been making any progress in this endeavor for the whole night. "Come on Ig, you can do this..." He murmured, motivating himself quietly, voice barely above a whisper in the quiet bedroom. He grabbed a few strands of his hair with his thumb and index finger, starting from the crown of his hair follicles where he was blonde, then rubbed the strands between his fingers in a downward scrubbing motion toward the tips. He gasped, a multitude of nonexistent colors in his hair suddenly assaulting his sensory receptors in rapid-fire. Yellow, red, blue-green-purple-brown-orange-black-

Iggy suddenly sucked in wailing breaths, on the verge of hyperventilating. He dropped his hand on the pillow, palm-up and curled the side of his face into the pillow, panting sporadically. It felt like his nerve endings were crackling apart, like his DNA was...unraveling. His head pounded, small beads of sweat forming on his face and he felt as if he had a fever. He closed his eyes, concentrating on slowing his breathing, bangs messily falling across his face and clinging to his dampened forehead. Each time he raggedly breathed in, he thought about all the other times he attempted to do this today, wanting to see so bad that he kept forcing himself to get hurt. "Maybe I'm...pushing myself too hard," he jaggedly breathed. In, out. In... out. Slowly his stomach muscles started to unclench, and his vision blurred out back into nothingness. He lay there for a while, not moving to regain his strength, waiting until most of the sweat had evaporated off his body. This was maybe the fifth time he went through this tonight, but he didn't want to give up. He had something to prove to himself, but...

"I'm not making any progress. But, I do know another thing I could practice, instead."

He really did. Along with trying to master the ability to "see" multiple colors at once with his touch, he was also working on focusing on only one color, and getting a mental picture of that object; its outline. Iggy got to the point where he could touch the table in the living room and instantly see its whole shape when he would only touch a part of it. But that took at least a week to get down. For one, he didn't have much free time. After all, they were a flock of mutant bird kids who constantly had to deal with danger at a moment's notice. The other, they constantly lived in different places to ward off aforementioned danger, and every house was different- they each had a different layout, and different intricacies to memorize. He barely had time to relax before they had to move on to the _next_ place. And even now, he was pushing himself to the limit, over and over, just to prove that he _could _rewire his brain to work in a different way to compensate for his lack of normal vision. He hated being disabled. He hated being a liability to the flock, feeling like dead weight. That awful scientist ter Borcht that berated each flock member's abilities while they were trapped in School, Redux was right in everything he said about him. It cut into his heart knowing that for once the enemy was correct. Was he really the weakest link?

"Right now, I don't care," Iggy muttered, eyelids fluttering open. His headache was waning, and he rotated his body to lay on his back again instead of his side. He unfolded his wings a bit so it wouldn't be as uncomfortable against his spine. Iggy rested there for a few minutes, waiting an ample amount of time so his brain wouldn't fry the next time he touched something. "Time to try something I _know _I can do." He brushed his fingertips gently across his neck. Bright pink. "I'm still burning up..." His eyes widened, a bit surprised. "Maybe I overdid it. Wow. I guess I have my limits." He used both hands now to feel around his neck, wherever he touched leaving a pink trail in his mind. He concentrated harder, feeling the outlines of the muscles in his neck slowly sticking into his brain. It was hard to keep up with it though; if he lost focus for just a second the whole outline would fade back into nothingness. He tried this a few more times, always seeming to get distracted by some vagrant thought in the back of his mind. "What the hell..." he cursed, not understanding why tonight was such an off night. He was able to make more progress than this a few nights ago when he thought about one of the flock members- their smiling face, urging him to continue...

"The motivation to do it, comes from them... I want to make them... proud of me," he whispered, believing what he found himself confessing out loud. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself and block out all his irritation and thoughts. "Ok, let's do this..." He held his fingertips to different places on his neck all at once, feeling those areas light up in his ocular sketch pad, blank page scribbling the pink areas together like connecting dots. He slowly moved his whole palm down his throat, furrowing his brow as all this new information recorded itself into his mental picture. He strained to keep it from fading, his breathing quickening, but it wasn't easy. This may have been the hardest thing he's ever tried to do, and this coming from someone whose flock was almost beaten to death countless times, well...

Iggy groaned. It was so difficult, but he couldn't stop. He would stay up all night doing this, if he had to.


	2. M Is For

This story already has over 100 views, and also reviews and favorites in the first day! Thank you so much guys! I was so eager to submit the next chapter because of all of you, and seeing your support makes me want to keep going! :D

**WARNING: This fic is now M, so no complaining at the content that is strewn in here. Haha, but anyone who would complain about anything involving IGGY in the first place is beyond me!**

**THIS IS THE _FINAL_ WARNING (lol): THIS CHAPTER IS, PUT SIMPLY, MOSTLY PORN. AND ABOUT RIIIIIGHT NOW- _Yes_, I CAN hear those 'back' buttons being clicked furiously with no remorse :)**

.

Iggy undid the top button of his nightshirt, silently thanking Dr. Martinez for giving him one that had solid-colored buttons. Max's mom was much better at mothering than his own parents were. He paused and wondered idly if they would still treat him the same if he lived with them his whole life, instead of being kidnapped and trapped in a dog crate, experimented on endlessly, _didn't _have wings, _wasn't _dysfunctional, and then randomly showed up at their house one day after thirteen-and-a-half years of absence to proudly exclaim, "Hey, Mom and Dad! I'm home! Remember me? I was an infant the last time you saw me!"

Iggy shrugged his shoulders; they probably would have found some other way to make money off him anyway even if none of this happened... and, if they lived in a totally different, _happier _reality; one that sadly didn't exist. He gently guided a finger across his newly-exposed collarbone, pushing those useless thoughts away. This was more important. This was everything. He had to see. Screw his parents. Screw everything else. He had to do this. Or he would never be truly happy again.

.

A few minutes later, and he still harbored those hateful emotions despite trying to let it all go. It was a struggle to forgive anyone who had directly betrayed him or anyone else in the flock. He wouldn't forgive Ari, even after he switched sides to theirs; he wouldn't forgive Ari, even after he died fighting alongside them; he wouldn't forgive Ari, even though he found out he was related to an actual flock member-

Iggy frowned. _His own parents_. Iggy's own flesh-and-blood, what did he mean to _them_? What did Ari mean to Jeb? Iggy felt his chest tighten.

_Nothing._

Ari meant nothing to his father. His own father let those deranged scientist freaks turn him into a disgusting wolf-beast when he was only 7.

What would Iggy's parents do to him if he never got kidnapped? What if he always lived with them, like Ari did with his dad?

Iggy shook his head. They weren't scientists, just average every-day American people. But... they probably really sold him to those same scientists for a hefty check. Either way, his parents sucked. His life sucked.

"Damn it, I hate this sentimental crap..." Iggy unbuttoned a few more of his brown buttons and pushed open his shirt, softly running his hands across his chest.

.

Iggy blinked a few times, suddenly feeling that burning sensation again. But he was only feeling a single color, not many at once... Concerned, he opened the rest of the buttons and shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, the sleeves still on his arms. He knew he was angry, and he always felt hot flashes when he was; but this time, it was different. He drew his fingers frantically around his chest, trying to figure out which emotions exactly he was trying to have at the moment. His breathing elevated a bit, and the muscles in his chest twitched ever so slightly underneath his touch.

"Hah. I know what it is," he finally surmised as he trailed his hands further down his body, hovering near that one good spot. "Hmm..." He couldn't say he disliked how sensitive his body became after the botched operation by those idiot scientists- in fact he quite enjoyed it, especially at times like this. Many times when he happened to briefly touch a flock member or they he, he derived some sort of pleasure from it, though not necessarily the kind he was feeling now. But it still felt _good_. It made him feel like he was wanted. In exchange for being blind all of his other senses grew more acute- sometimes he hated it, sometimes he didn't. Except he really didn't mind it, right now. He still had to sort out what types of situations should actually warrant him feeling this type of passion that he did now, but he'd worry about that later.

"Maybe one of the only good things that came out of this...Hah..." He massaged his stomach, feeling it tighten under his caress but not in the same way as when he was torturing himself with his hair. It was pleasure, a small fire inside him that he was feeling slowly spark to life. His expression grew soft, mouth parting a bit, cheeks tinging a light pink. He had already forgotten about most of his welled-up anger, instead welcoming the tender pleasures of self-indulgence. A part of him was thankful for that peace of mind.

"Ahn..." He lay his head back down on the pillow, relishing the sensations that scattered throughout his body with a delighted smile on his face. He lightly stroked the tips of his fingers down his thighs, sensing the light blue material of his stretchy cotton pants that matched the color of his shirt. He circled his fingers back up, and back down again. He tilted his head to the side on the pillow, eyes falling half-closed, letting out the slightest moan he could realistically manage. He liked trying to suppress his desire, for it only made him burn more and _more _in the end. He also learned to do this to hide these rare moments from the flock, and also his current roommate, Fang. Thankfully, he was out of the room, doing who knows what with Max... maybe. Iggy didn't care though, at least he had this moment to himself with no disturbances or having to explain himself. God, just the thought of having to explain any of this... Iggy loudly gulped, his face growing hotter.

.

He squirmed around under the bedsheets, pulling his pants and underwear halfway down his legs, touching himself everywhere, trying to patch together the splashes of color of his body in his head. "The perfect practice even has another use..." he panted softly with a self-satisfactory smirk, the sweat of heated arousal gleaming along his body, his eyes glazed dark with want and need.

.

"Ahh, Paradise..." He moaned in bliss, head reeling with lust. He imagined voluptuous women all around him, at some naked beach party in California, his favorite place for hotties. The women smushed their breasts into him, sun melting their ice cream entrancingly down their bodies as they happily whispered the naughtiest things one could hear into his ears. Their ice cream plopped down onto his crotch, their legs grinding into it as they all moved around him in unison to fight for his attention and his fuck.

His back arched and he couldn't stop a particularly loud moan from emanating from deep in his throat. Damn, he hasn't been this turned on in _forever_, and _man _did it feel good. He put a hand over his mouth and all his attention into stopping himself from making more noise, but he found it increasingly harder to do so for some reason. It was never this hard to do it before. It was almost as if something carnal and base had taken over his body, this one time. His face constrained with effort, eyebrows knitting together, and a furious blush covered his whole face.

.

He found himself unconsciously stroking his shaft, up and down, without even realizing when he started doing it, or for how long. He was totally lost in his own imagination, the most perverted things playing in front of him that he would never utter out loud. Iggy squeezed the head of his prick tightly, and roughly drug his hand down his length, imagining some insanely hot woman sucking it raw. He let loose an incredibly seductive, wide-mouthed moan into his palm, feeling pre-cum dribbling down his tip. "Oh, maaaaan..." he moaned breathlessly, taking his hand away from his mouth and he panted quickly, frequently, not inhaling much air at a time. He lightly spread the pre-cum down his dick with his hand, stroking himself deliberately slower now, gentler, with less force as to enjoy and take in more effectively the sensation of his own natural lubricant moving along with his hand.

.

Iggy suddenly felt vibrations in the air, contorting around what was previously an undisturbed, enclosed space around him. It disrupted the comforting harmony of the bedroom and his act, and in response Iggy's finely-tuned ears twitched, unerringly honing his perception on the source of the disturbance. He felt the air shift around the doorway and he narrowed his eyes. "What," he spat in accusation. It was so easy, knowing when clumsy humans or bird-kids attempted to sneak through his personal space unnoticed. The person in the open doorway stayed silent, even though he could tell they had taken a step back in shock. However, the extent of his abilities ended there. He couldn't tell who it was, or at least not yet. They had to be closer, so he could recognize things like their scent, touch them to feel their skin texture, and to some extent, their color. Which he was still working on, or used to be. Perhaps this was why the intruder at the door made no move to get closer. They didn't want him to know _who _it was.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just lying here wondering why you feel the need to stare at my _naked body_." The person at the door still didn't move and didn't make any effort to reply. Iggy puffed out a hot sigh and narrowed his eyes further, sitting up in bed, sheets shifting slightly in the process and accidentally revealing part of his erection to whoever it was. Not that he felt ashamed of it in the slightest- he couldn't see anything, so why be embarrassed about it?

"Fine, you want a show? I'll give you one." He wore the angriest expression he could articulate while he kicked the sheets off his legs, fully exposing himself to whoever it was. He lowered his hands and wrapped both of them around his cock, moving them around and massaging himself in unpredictable patterns and directions. Charming the voyeurist snake; there was an art to it. One way or another he would _make_ them come closer. A deeper, angry blush crossed his face. How dare they screw with him like this. Well he can screw with them, too.

And they'll regret pissing him off.

"Frankly, I don't care about what this looks like to you since I can't SEE. ANYTHING," he stressed, turning his head slowly to stare pointedly at the intruder in the doorway. The person shifted a bit and Iggy's lower eyelids twitched, sensing their movement.

"Feeling uncomfortable yet? Why doncha' come over here and give me a _big kiss_," Iggy said, slapping the unoccupied portion of his bed. The person seemed really unsure of what to do, and finally made a step into the room. _Thud_. The sound echoed in Iggy's ears over and over, his brain instantly analyzing every aspect of it and comparing it to all the people he's ever heard make footsteps.

"...Nice, 10 points for trying to fool me, thinking I'm blind in _every_ sense. Thanks for being so considerate," he seethed in his usual annoyed-with-a-hint-of-sarcasm voice, though clearly in this case he was more irritated than when he normally put it to use.

He was so tired of everyone worrying about him all the time. He could take care of himself, damn it.

_Most of the time..._

Iggy felt a pang of sorrow in his heart, its icy grip taking hold of him, but in a flash it was gone. What pained him more than anything else was how this person was playing with his faults, purposely toying with him. They knew what hurt, and they had no qualms about using it to their advantage. But _what_ advantage...? He couldn't think of anything.

He hated it.

Iggy pretended to ignore the person at the door, getting bored with their lack of courage to actually _do_ anything; so, he just continued touching himself as if they weren't there to spite them, though most of his prior pleasure had already been spoiled with his rage, and replaced with a strange hollow, empty feeling.

White, pink, white-pink... He vaguely tried to concentrate on his color-mapping, but by now that effort was almost useless. He was much more focused on the one he knew who was now walking toward him...

_...But who? Who was it?_

.

Random reviewer contest time! Depending on the amount of votes on WHO the person is who walked in on Iggy, I might make the next chapter that person paired with him! :D SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, write a review and vote! I may even accept random crack pairings, as long as it's a character I actually know (I'm only on the 4th book)! Male or female, doesn't matter to me :D Make me laugh with your crack suggestions!


	3. Surprise!

A little gift for everyone who voted is in this chapter! Thank you, guys!

.

Max finally walked into the room, really weirded out. "Ok, so that's what-"

Iggy didn't give her time to finish her sentence before he replied.

"Max, why were you only _watching _me? It's not like you're scared of anything; in fact, you _laugh _in the face of danger."

"-...looks like." Max frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly realizing they were talking at the same time. "I do not! And put your pants on!"

"You didn't answer my question. I'm really into you, Max..." Iggy said, sounding somewhat sad. But this ploy wasn't going to work on the almighty _Max_.

"Iggy, I'm going out with Fang, not you!"

Iggy tilted his head to the side, grinned wryly at her and traced a finger down his hard shaft, to remind Max that he was still, indeed, _very naked_, _and_ _still on display to her, and obviously had some intention with her other than talking_. "I don't care, and obviously you don't either, since you're in _here _watching me masturbate instead of making out with your boyfriend. Apparantly, you enjoy this _more_..." He grinned at her, expression a bit darker now that he had made clear the unspoken truth.

"N-No! No, I don't!" Max sad, stuttering over her words and waving her hands around in the air like a pigeon.

"Yes, she does." Footsteps were heard in the hall, finally stopping in the bedroom. Max turned around and saw Angel gazing at them, holding Celeste in one hand down by her side. Max suddenly panicked and moved to block Angel's view of a certain _someone_ who didn't care to cover himself up. "What are you doing out of bed so late, Angel?" Max said, hurriedly. _'How quickly this situation just got MORE awkward... sigh.' _Angel didn't say anything for a few seconds, apparantly concentrating.

"...You're hiding it. You really came in here to ask Iggy for 'advice about what turns a guy on'."

Max blushed. "No! You got it all wrong!" Angel tilted her head down, blonde curls obscuring her eyes. She moved her bear up to her chest and hugged it with both hands.

"...And you were going to use that info the next time you talked to Fang, to make up for your latest fight." Max blushed deeper, and Iggy snorted. Max's body trembled and she tried to ignore it, utterly embarrassed that Angel just spilled the beans for everyone.

_'Dang, if I would have waited a few more minutes before "nonchalantly" coming in here like I planned, none of this would have happened. Now Angel knows what "male parts" look like, and sadly I do too. Because it wasn't Fang's. I feel like I just cheated on him. Why was I so eager to come in here in the first place...? Ugh, what am I going to tell him now... "Hey Fang, well I couldn't simply wonder about it any longer, so I asked Iggy to show me what...'_

Max found her thoughts suddenly going a hundred miles an hour, against her will. She blinked a few times and blushed harder, realizing that Angel was forcing these thoughts into the open out of her subconscious. And most likely was reading them. She covered her face with her hands and tried to quell the urge to spontaneously cry. Iggy patiently waited for the inevitable; he smirked when suddenly his head was filled with Max's voice and her thoughts after Angel snuck a quick sideways glance at him. He gave Angel a quick thumbs-up and she nodded and walked out of the room.

"Max, I know you too well. Come here." Iggy grabbed Max's arm and pulled, making her stumble toward him. She tripped on the edge of the bed and her knees locked, making her fall on top of it, face-first into the covers. Iggy knew her butt would be sticking out in the air, and with some difficulty resisted the childlike urge to smack it. Max rolled over onto her back and spat hair out of her mouth, taking a second to angrily look at Iggy. "Ig, I'm serious. I don't want to betray Fang." She started to get up and Iggy shot out an arm to block her. "And yet, you're here. With _me_." He leaned over and picked her up by her waist with both hands, and sat her in his lap while he said in a low sensual tone, "And it doesn't help that you've been calling me _Ig_, either."

As soon as Max's jeans made contact with Iggy's body she recoiled, sitting up on her knees to give herself distance from him. She quickly looked up at his face; his expression was unreadable to her. She looked hard at him, scrunching up her face. _'What is he thinking?' _Iggy closed his eyes and smoothly brought his hands up her waist and teased around her curves, stopping at the top of her breasts. He kept them there for an extra-long second to purposefully make her uncomfortable, then lifted them away and cupped her face instead.

Max's body felt really hot, like on _fire_. Because of _Iggy_. _'Oh God, I can't believe this...' _Her body shivered, and Iggy of course felt it. He finally let a smile grace his lips and Max mentally slapped herself, disappointed that her guard wasn't as amazing as she was expecting in situations like this. Not that she had this kind of experience to begin with, even with Fang. They always kept things light, not hot-and-heavy. But if _this _was hot-and-heavy, then what was...? Max's face got redder, and Iggy slowly opened his eyes again with a warmer smile than before. Not a creepy smile, but it seemed... gentle, caring. Max couldn't believe the things she was thinking about him now. There's NO WAY she would cheat on Fang, not with anybody! She couldn't. But still, looking at Iggy's serene face, and how sure and comfortable he was with all this...

He would go through everything as slowly as they both needed to, taking their time as she adjusted to the idea of it, and the whole process that followed afterward instead of being forced into it.

It's what she _needed_. Slowly, and with a bit of sorrow did Max realize this, peering down at his pure constitution. Iggy stroked her cheeks with his thumbs and leaned his head just a bit closer to her, speaking with a soft voice that matched his expression quite well.

"I'll help you out, like you wanted. I'll tell you all the things about you that lights _my _fire." Iggy put his hands around the back of Max's head and pulled her close, nuzzling her cheek into his chest. He lowered his head near her ear and chuckled good-humoredly when her body made the slightest twitch and voiceless gasp. Oh, how fun this was going to be. She didn't even really _know _what she wanted, but Iggy would know it for her. He always could tell what one's body needed just by touching them. It was his gift, and he would be proud to share it with her. Max would be so much happier spending time with him instead of Fang- he would make sure of it. He wasn't simply called the White Knight, for nothing.

.

Fang hovered in the air, beating his black and majestically-purple-only-in-the-moonlight-or-something-equally-poetic wings to keep him afloat; he stared at their house from high up, contemplating if he should really return yet. He finally had the nerve to come back after having a fight with Max about how fast they were taking the relationship (she wanted to take it slower, and he wanted to hurry up and get things done). No one knows _why_ they still put up with each other, for crying out loud, since they apparantly had very different needs.

"Damn it Max, making me be emo in a cave for 4 hours again," he muttered bitterly to himself- but then he grinned the slightest Fang-trademarked grin he could. "Of course, she'll be asleep by now, so that means now I have free reign over the rest of my activities for the night. Hope Iggy is having trouble sleeping again, 'cause I'm feeling that _urge_ again."

Astonishingly, Fang was capable of full sentences when he wasn't around other people. He liked keeping up the emo kid act though, to make himself look cool. Or maybe he just liked the sound of his own voice, talking to only himself in the night. No one would ever know what the heck really goes on in that guy's mind, but oh well. Fang swooped down to his bedroom window and almost lost altitude and faceplanted into the grass when he saw Max on top of Iggy, with all her clothes still on, and strangely, all of _his _off. Fang narrowed his eyes, slid up the window, and barreled into the room.

"IGGY! WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Fang yelled, landing on the floor heavily, almost doing a somersault from the force of it. He kicked off his shoes and they flew across the room, hitting the side of Iggy's bed. He wished in hindsight that he aimed higher.

"I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL!"

Max looked at her usually-silent boyfriend, confused. "What deal?" Iggy grabbed her chin and made her look down at him. "Nothing, Max. He's just running on empty fumes from being rejected by you all night. Ignore him." Max frowned at Iggy, still not understanding what was going on, and Iggy resumed kissing her to distract her I-Have-To-Be-A-Leader-And-Fix-Things-Myself self.

"AGH!" Fang ran across the room and jumped on the bed, pulling them apart and slammed Iggy down on the bed. Max fell off it and onto her back on the ground, air rushing out of her lungs.

"You can't possibly forget the deal we made- I KNOW you didn't, so stop playing a fool!" Max heard rustling on the bed and slowly leaned up into a sitting position so she wouldn't distract the boys from what they were quibbling about, and listened intently to them. _Obviously _this was more important than their precious heroine getting injured. It kinda peeved her though, since she was so used to being the center of attention. And this time, she _wasn't_ for once. Argh.

"Uh, _what _deal?" Iggy said snarkily, angry that Fang just ruined his only chance for fun time with Max. Max's eyebrows rose when she sat up enough to see what the boys were doing from her angle on the ground. She quietly crept forward on her hands and knees, grabbing the edge of the bed when it was in reach and kept her head low, only the top of her head and her eyes above the bed to watch them in awe.

Fang was on top of Iggy and held his arms down, leaning over him threateningly. "IGGY, shower. You, me. I told you to keep your mitts off Max. And do you remember what you replied with?" Fang growled in Iggy's face. Iggy seemed unperturbed by this. "Uh- _no, _I don't...?" Max saw Fang's expression change slightly, a glint of sadness visible in his dark, oh-so-dark eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Ig...gy..." He said quietly, softer, hovering his face closer to the boy under him. Iggy's expression changed then, seeming to recognize what Fang was talking about. But, of course, Max still didn't get it, and thankfully what they did next practically spelled it out for her.

**"You said that you were going to ask her out after I did to see who she would choose. But then you backed off after the agreement we made. Do you remember _now _what that was?" **Fang growled into Iggy's ear, and Iggy tightly squeezed his eyes shut, a red-hot blush spreading over his face. Iggy had a premonition that he knew what was coming, and he finally remembered it all- just the slight movement from Fang set his mind back to that fateful day, and all the _subsequent _days...

Fang drug his fingers down Iggy's torso, moving them in the same patterns as every time they've done it before. Fang had it memorized to a T- Each time, Iggy...

"OH, GOD! FANG!" Iggy yelled, inhaling sharply when Fang wrapped his hand around his aching member, just like the countless times in the shower. Iggy held one of his arms across his mouth, eyebrows angled _so much_ while he fought valiantly against spilling himself all over the dark-haired boy grinning knowingly down at him.

**"Now say it. Tell me what it was." **Iggy's back arched and he exhaled a high-pitched whine, moaning while his arm fell back down on the bed. He couldn't find the voice to say anything at the moment; good thing Fang was feeling just a _little _lenient. _'Note to self: Only approach Iggy when he's already high, thoughtless and about to cum so he's a cute little defenseless puddle under me. Otherwise, HE'S the one with all the control and I'm that same little melting puddle he is now.'_

Iggy squirmed around helplessly under his touch, shifting this way and that; trying to wriggle free albeit unsuccessfully. Fang knew Iggy wasn't really trying to escape though- he just wanted to be adorable so the dark wolf would greedily eat him up. Fang opened his mouth and frenched him, head feeling foggy at Iggy's wanton, uncontrolled moans into him.

Max put a hand to her open mouth, blushing like crazy. _'Oh WOW, this is getting good.' _After about 15 seconds Iggy broke off their kiss with an enthralled whimper. He panted sporadically, trying to gain enough strength to coherently speak, staring off blankly into space.

"I... told you..." He managed, full of emotion but not much louder than a whisper.

"Yes?" Fang inquired, tracing a finger teasingly around Iggy's lips. When he felt Iggy start to open his mouth he took his finger away.

"That in ex...change for being with M-MAX...!" Iggy's voice quivered, surely putty under Fang's expert man-handling of his crotch. He was so damn good at it, mostly because he learned from the master; Fang was _so _clumsy before and not that great, to be honest. But GOD, right now-

"You had... to give me... extra attention for every time you were alone with he- OH, FANG, WHAT ARE YOU DOI-" Fang now had Iggy's slickened prick in his mouth, and was giving him no mercy with his tongue swirling around it, fingernails digging deeply into Iggy's hips. Apparantly what Iggy just confessed was good enough for him.

Max stared at them with wide eyes. _'They had a secret fling? Hooooly crap.'_

She started to stand up and poke Fang's shoulder to get his attention and confront him about this secret love-affair thing, and Fang removed his head from Iggy's..._head_, and sharply turned to look at her. He held a hand up to stop her from getting closer.

"No, Max. You have to sit this one out. I have to punish him for breaking our man-code." He said gruffly.

Max pouted, complete with a closed-mouth "awww" sound. She came all this way, finally accepting the idea of any kind of intimacy, and she was being pushed aside like it wasn't even important. Again. _'I guess... boys will be boys,' _she sighed while she sat down again and watched them having sooooo much fun right in front of her. And she wasn't included.

Fiddlesticks.

Suddenly, before the boys could even finish, Dr. Martinez walked in the room, wondering why the hell there was so much screaming coming from in here at 4 in the morning. She quickly gazed from the two boys having a steamy porno minus-the-video-camera to her blushing daughter on the floor who was staring at them, and in less than a second decided that she needed some dumbass excuse to be able to stay in this room and fangirl over this just as much as Max was.

"Dr. MARTIIII-NEZ?" Iggy's voice cracked, still high from being pleasured by Fang. He lifted his head off the pillow and seemed to stare right at her in surprise. She could never tell if he really could see or not and if he was just bullshitting her all the time- it was kind of _creepy_.

Dr. Martinez took a pair of disposable white gloves out of her pocket and snapped them on, walking to where Max was sitting. Max gave her a questioning look as she passed by. "Do you always carry those with you, even when you're not working?" Valencia turned around and motioned at Max to look inside her pocket. "Of course! I seem to have an endless supply of _rubber _gloves in this _pocket _of mine and they're always handy to have around." Iggy sputtered and couldn't contain his laughter; he started snickering but then he felt a tug at his wing and he yelped.

"OW! That hurts!"

Dr. Martinez put a hand on Iggy's shoulder to hold him down, and used the other to spread out his wing that strangely... looked entirely perfect as always. She wanted the excuse to stay in the room with all these crazy hormonal teenagers like some perverted old lady, so she needed some off-the-fly doctor-ish reason to do so. But she wasn't _really _that old, especially when she thought that if she said in her mind "I'M A TEENAGER!" three times in a row like Bloody Mary she would magically become twenty years younger again.

"Some of your feathers are sticking out of place. Let me fix them, or they'll fall out. If I _don't _fix them _now_, all your feathers will fall out and you'll have _bald _wings." A look of stricken horror froze on Iggy's face._ 'I don't want to be a freakin' bald eagle! I'm an ALBATROSS!'_

"Dammit, Fang! You messed up my feathers! You're gonna make me go _bald, _you nimrod!" Iggy grabbed Fang's jacket collar and threw him off his dick, then got on top of Fang, punching him in the face multiple times from different directions.

"Boys, tone down the violence. Keep it to a _minimum_, if you would," Valencia said off-handedly, partially distracted from the commotion while she used tweezers to gently ply a problem feather back into the right direction. Fang's eyes widened in an un-Fanglike fashion as he realized that Max's mom actually just _gave _Iggy permission to hurt him more. A wicked, sadistic grin slowly spread itself across Iggy's face when he leered down at Fang. Oh, Fang was gonna get it now, and he wanted him to know it. Fang closed his eyes and gulped, a bead of sweat running down his face. "Just... be gentle," he squeaked, truly seeming unlike himself.

Because we all know who really wears the pants.

...Or _lack thereof._

Nudge finally ran into the room, half of her African hair sticking up like an afro and the other half straightened down and spectacular. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE? CAN I NOT GET SLEEP FOR FIVE MINUTES? I MEAN COME ON, I EVEN HAD BED HAIR SO I HAD TO STRAIGHTEN IT BEFORE COMING DOWN HERE!" She shouted, pointing half-asleep at the puffy side of her hair. Fang tilted his chin up, looking at her upside-down and sniggered. "Nudge, you're pointing to your 'fro half, just so you know." Nudge put her hands to her face and shrieked exaggeratedly just like in that one famous painting. "OH MY GOD! FANG YOU'RE NAKED! ANGEL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME _HE _WAS, TOO?"

Valencia looked up, somehow pulling herself into this strange teenage-hormonal conversation, and expertly with her sixth sense ducked her head to avoid getting thwapped in the face by Iggy's wing- which started moving around when he was wrestling passionately with Fang. "_Too_? So you knew Iggy was naked BEFORE I DID?" She threw the tweezers on the floor, which bounced off and hit Total in the face, who somehow was in the room already. But no one cared when he came in, so he's not important right now.

Max turned around when she heard a pair of footsteps running into the hallway. "ANGEL! GET BACK HERE NOW!" she shouted, and a few seconds later Angel walked back into the room with her head hung low. Max put a hand on her hip and pointed at Angel angrily. "Wait, let me get this straight: You told me telepathically that Iggy was sad and wanted me to see him, so you tricked me into coming here earlier than I planned for my own agenda, saw him TOTALLY NAKED IN PLAIN VIEW, and then you went behind my back and told Nudge that he was already NAKED and waiting for me on the bed for your own amusement? What kind of sister are you, leading me into a trap like that?"

Angel burst into tears, and Iggy suddenly broke off his hot kiss with a strangely shirtless/jacketless Fang that started who-knows-when and looked at Angel's direction in shock. "You told them WHAT about me?" Angel didn't say anything and hugged Celeste to her, hiding her face with her doll while tears poured down her devious face. Secretly she smiled behind it, keeping up her little psycho charade, just like they had planned.

Nudge tried to smooth out her crazy afro hair and walked over closer to Max to look at the two boys making out and rolling around on the bed, hickeys all over Fang while he whimpered in pain and moaned over and over for Iggy to make more like some kind of sex-addicted whore that Iggy turned him into in point-seven seconds. "OH, HEY NUDGE! Fang, we always need a little more fudge in our lives, don't we?" Iggy said jovially, motioning a hand toward their African Goddess. Fang immediately nodded his head enthusiastically like a good little lapdog, and Iggy backhanded him in the face. Then Fang and his master pulled Nudge onto the man-and-man-now-man-on-man-plus-girl pile.

Max frowned, the biggest pout ever on her face at how even Nudge gets preferential treatment over the LEADER of the damn gang, who actually happened to LIKE both of these hotties and desperately wanted to join in. She would even do naughty stuff with Nudge if it would bag her a ticket to some Fang or Iggy lovin'. Valencia grumbled angrily to herself and started to kick Total square in the ass, inching him along closer to the door with each yelp-inducing punt until they left the room. Angel simply disappeared into thin air because she's crazy.

Then Iggy woke up.

"DAMMIT, ANGEEEEEELLLLLLL! THAT WASN'T A PART OF THE PLAN!" He shouted, sitting up, then realized Angel was floating next to his bed with her tiny white wings beating silently, looking at him with a finger up to her lips. Fang was passed out in his bed at the other side of the room, snoring loudly with an arm hanging off the side and drooling slightly. He looked like he was plastered and was going to have a hangover tomorrow.

"Ssh. We can work out the details later. I only have a 6-year-old mind, remember? Of course I'm not going to get it perfect on the first try." Iggy "hmm'd" and then nodded, yawning tiredly. He stretched his arms out and then lay back down. Angel folded in her wings and softly sat on the bed with him, curling up into his side. He brought an arm around her and slowly started to fall asleep, then suddenly his eyes shot open, confused. About half or more of the stuff that just happened in his dream wasn't in their plan.

_'Wait a minute. How can a 6 year old have such a vivid and disturbing imagination?'_

Angel smiled into his ribs, draping one of her arms over his chest to hug him like she hugged Celeste when she went to sleep.

_'You'd probably not want to know, Ig. Let's just leave it at that. Good night.'_

Iggy felt the strangest cold fear prickle at the back of his neck as Angel mind-controlled him to sleep. He better not ask questions she didn't want to hear. Or even think them.

.

If you didn't notice, this chapter is slightly a parody LOL

(You can bet the events in this chapter come into play later, as ridiculous as it sounds!)

Please review, and let me know if the long wait for this chapter was worth it! I sure as hell know I had a lot of fun making it xD


End file.
